Warning: New Predator Approaching
by WhoAteTheWaffles
Summary: Kingdom Hearts was once a dream come true. As time passed, Sora took down the Organization XIII. However, as a new threat comes under the radar, this once perfect dream suddenly becomes a nightmare as Sora has been kidnapped... Concrit welcome!
1. Introduction

WARNING: NEW PREDATOR APPROACHING

HEY! This is my first fanfiction. R&R please! And feedback is appreciated too. :D

INTRODUCTION

The troubled Keyblade wielder lonesomely sat in the gardens of King Mickey's castle. It had been days since Kairi had last been seen roaming these grounds. She was gone: not a single trace of her to be found anywhere. Sora burrowed his face into his palms as he let out a sigh. A delicate hand rested on his shoulder.

"Sora?"

The melody of her voice so closely resembled that of his beloved Kairi. Then again, she WAS Kairi's Nobody to begin with. Or, actually, her ex-nobody...

*FLASHBACK*

Sora was napping in his chamber, dreaming of the good old days back on Destiny Island. How he had missed those days as a child, with Kairi and Riku as his closest friends. He remembered those days before the three knew of the bigger world- or, WORLDS actually. How their dreams eventually became a reality. However, not exactly the way Sora wanted it to go down. Riku, being consumed into the darkness. The Darkside. Traverse town. All of it. Then how he had encountered Organization XIII, and Roxas. The Nobody he never knew he had. Roxas had an uncanny resemblance of someone he had met only when he was a wee boy: Ven. Roxas and he were one now. However, he felt they could've been friends...

A knock on the large doors to his chamber caught him off guard. He fell out of bed and was greeted by a loud squeaking.

"Hey, watch it bucko! You could've crushed us just now. How would you explain to King Mickey our deaths..." the rant continued.

"Y-y-yeah! Tough guy!" said the second.

Chip and Dale, the King's personal engineers. At first glance, they're just your ordinary chipmunks. However, they are deceivingly clever, and are very fine engineers at that. Sora just sighed as he tried to shrug off the "sorry-guys-but-you-can't-blame-me-for-being-bigger-than-you" look. As he stood up to straighten himself up, Chip cleared his throat to speak.

"Sora, the King has summoned you to his chambers at once. He has big news to share."

Sora nodded, as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Big news? What could be so urgent that the king need to summon him immediately? Dale opened his mouth to continue his brother's thought.

"N-n-now if you'll excuse us, we need to also get Kairi as well."

And at that, the two scampered out the door and left Sora alone. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his casual gear. He changed quickly and quietly closed the door behind him. He made his way through the maze of corridors to the king's room. He knocked on the doors, just to be polite. The door was opened as the king greeted Sora with a warm smile. Kairi was also in the room as she waved.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Sora said as he bowed his head, "Hey Kairi!"

"Sora, you can just call me Mickey. And as you both know, I have some very big news. After countless years of research, I have finally been able to craft a machine that willingly separates a Nobody from their Somebody."

Sora and Kairi gave each other looks of disbelief. Then the looks became more concerned. It was possible for a person to create a Nobody without going through the trouble of giving up your heart? This was something that needed to be witnessed before he would believe. But he just nodded along with Kairi.

"Now, Sora and Kairi, I want you both to step through and release Naminé and Roxas. Now, I realize that this is a lot to ask of you, but this is dire. The Kingdom is at risk of being overthrown by a new force. A force thrice the threat of Organization XIII."

A force thrice the power of Organization XIII? Impossible. Sora has erased each member what felt like eons ago. However, the King didn't seem to be kidding. And it was best not to question Mickey. Kairi shot Sora a look of troubling concern. It can't be helped. Whether they wanted to or not, they had to keep the Kingdom safe. It was their sworn promise to the king, the queen, and all the kingdom's inhabitants.

"I accept," Kairi spoke first. Sora could see the uneasiness in her eyes, but he knew that she would be brave.

"So do I," Sora said in agreement. His inner gut was telling him it was a bad idea, but he had to shake the feeling. Without further ado, the king pulled an obnoxiously large lever that released a roaring vortex to emerge from an archway. Gulping nervously, Kairi and Sora held each other's hands as they stepped into the vortex. In went two souls, and out came four persons. It was successful.

"How the-? Where's Xion?" Roxas demanded immediately. He and Xion had a thing for each other.

"Look," Mickey said, "I am in dire need of your services, Roxas and Naminé. A new force has come into the picture, and may possibly cause the downfall of the Kingdom as we speak. We need the four of you to go and disarm this force at once. Take all the necessary measures. I want them GONE."

Sora was astonished by Mickey's aggression. Clearly, he meant serious business. Roxas let out a sigh, and Naminé nodded.

"Your are all dismissed."

And with that, the four left the room to prepare for their journey...

Later that evening, as they were readying to leave, Naminé rushed into Sora's chamber. She was breathing rather heavily, which startled Sora slightly.

"Kairi... Kairi... s-s-she's gone..." Naminé managed to get out. She collapsed to the floor unconscious. Sora rushed over to Naminé's body, and carried it over to the king's chamber. He barged through the king's doors. The king jumped in surprise as he saw Naminé's unconscious body and a rather panicked Sora.

"What happened?" the king exclaimed.

"Kairi. She's gone, and no one knows where to..." Sora said, as a tear streamed down his face.

*END FLASHBACK*

Naminé was the last person to see Kairi before the mysterious disappearance. Sora was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it costed him his life. Naminé looked deeply into Sora's troubled eyes.

"Don't worry, she'll show up soon. Until then, we'll have to keep an eye out for the new threat."

Sora just depressingly nodded. After all, there really wasn't anything else he COULD do. Just then, the king darted from across the garden with a look of panic on his face. Sora met Mickey halfway and let the king catch his breath. Mickey composed himself before he spoke a word.

"Sora, an unidentified man in a red robe and black robe with chains attached to their wrists has been spotted coming toward this very-"

A chakama whizzed between Mickey's and Sora's head and dug itself into a tree. They both turned to see a familiar site.

"Like I said, I'll always be there to bring you back! Hopefully, you have that memorized."

"Axel, how the hell did you-" Sora was interrupted.

"Axel? Oh no, sir. I find that you have been sadly mistaken. I am Lea, Axel's somebody," said the man with his distinct orange hair slicked back into a ponytail that reached his butt. Roxas walked in at the wrong time.

"Axel, how the hell did you return?"

Poor Roxas, Sora thought to himself. He just has the worst timing skills. Lea just sighed, and repeated himself.

"Again, I am Lea, Axel's Somebody."

Lea pulled out the chakama from the tree and engaged Sora in an offensive stance. Sora summoned the Keyblade as he also went into an offensive stance. Lea threw the chakama with dead accuracy at Sora's torso. As soon as Sora blocked it, a sense of pain boiled up in his head. Sora grabbed the back of his head as he fell to the grassy ground. The pain was overbearing. His vision slowly started to blur out. He could die. He needed to find Kairi, but it appeared that destiny had something else in store for him. Naminé wept as she dropped the thick tree branch.

"Sora... I am so sorry... but... I have no other choice..."

With that, she grabbed Sora's body and vanished into the dark portal. Lea chuckled as he cast Mickey a grin.

"See you around, Mouse." And with that, he entered the same portal as Naminé before it vanished into thin air. Mickey fell to his knees as he fisted the ground repetitively. Roxas went to the king's side and tried to comfort him.

"Lea, this isn't over... you have crossed the line. I will never forgive you..." Mickey said through his own tears. Why'd fate have to be so cruel?

Hope you like the intro. I have much more in store for you, so please follow this story. It'll bloom into something quite interesting. Bye-bye for now! :D


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

'Damn, Sora's body is a lot heavier than I thought,' Naminé thought to herself. The portal she had taken earlier had led her back to the Castle That Never Was. She shuddered at the sight of the place. She was held captive back during the age of Organization XIII by Marluxia and Laxrene. She shuddered at the horrid memories of the past, but she pushed them aside as she continued to walk along. She continued to make her way through the corridors until she had reached a room full of thrones of various heights. Here, Lea was reclining on the tallest throne, staring down at the stage in the center of the room. Naminé dumped the body on the stage and took a step back.

"Sir, I have brought you Sora's body, as requested," Naminé said smoothly. Lea nodded in approval as he vanished into thin air. Naminé felt a tap on her shoulder as Lea had respawned right behind her.

"Excellent, my dear," he said with his hollow voice. He grinned as he kicked Sora's limp body.

"Now that we have HIS body, we can proceed with the program." Naminé nodded in agreement. 'Sora just looks so peaceful, lying there,' Naminé said. She started to feel sorry, or remembered the emotion, for him. However, she knew that he way the key component in her master's plan. Lea opened his mouth to continue.

"Bring him down to our experimentation area and have the people down their run some tests on him."

"Right away sir," Naminé said. She picked up Sora's body.

"And, Naminé..." Lea began, "I expect that you will remain loyal to me. I mean, after all, you wouldn't like to end up like DiZ..." The mention of his name made her shiver. DiZ had been her previous master. He and she both joined Lea when they first met. However, unlike her, DiZ betrayed Lea by giving King Mickey information about Lea's big plan. Lea sent him to be tortured by Dusks for the rest of his pitiful life. She definitely did not want to be in DiZ's position.

"You shouldn't worry about that. I have pledged my loyalty to you, and I will stand by my oath." Lea smirked, and dismissed her at once. She left the room at once, and walked down the corridors once more. She passed by the Room of Empty Melodies. As she peered in, she DiZ chained up to a pillar. He weakly looked up and opened his mouth to speak. However, the Dusks stopped him from doing so.

"Husk-skh," said the first Dusk.

"Y-yes... keep quiet-skh..." said the other Dusk. DiZ again opened his mouth, but this time, both Dusks lashed out and started to ram into is stomach. DiZ started to cough up blood. Naminé immediately left the doorway and ran forward as fast as possible.

"Damn, Sora, you're so heavy..." she said. Of course, unconscious Sora didn't react, and she walked on in silence...

~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~H~E~A~R~T~S~

King Mickey was pacing back and forth. He was in deep thought, replaying the events that had just occurred before him in the garden. 'What am I missing?' he thought to himself. Queen Minnie walked across the gardens to see her lovely king. However, even Minnie could sense that something was not right.

"Mickey, you seem quite out of character. Did Goofy knock over the throne again?" Mickey chuckled at the memory. It was on his coronation night, and the crown had gone missing...

*FLASHBACK*

"Mickey, all of Kingdom Hearts is awaiting you appearance." Donald said with a grin. "Tonight is your big night!" Mickey looked up with a smile. Tonight was Mickey's coronation, and people from many worlds came to witness this legendary mouse take the oath as their new king. Minnie walked up to Mickey side and giggled.

"Mickey, it's time for us to become the king and queen of this kingdom." Minnie said with a large smile. Mickey grabbed her hand, and the set out the big doors to the throne room, where thousands of guests were waiting. The couple was greeted by many cheers, and the two mice waved and smiled. Meanwhile, Goofy couldn't quite catch a glance of the two, so he decided it would be brilliant to stand atop the throne. However, as he started to climb, he lost his balance, causing the whole throne to topple over and role down the aisle. The crowd screamed as the throne rushed toward the two mice. Mickey immediately summoned his Keyblade and sliced the throne in half. The crowd cheered and the rest of the coronation went smoothly...

*END FLASHBACK*

"Hehe, no. Unfortunately, I have terrible news." Minnie started to look very concerned. She could now tell that Mickey had some very serious news to tell. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and gestured Roxas to do the same. Roxas sat down next to the king and rested his hand on Mickey's shoulder as well. An uneasy silence filled the garden air.

"I need all of the members of the castle to meet me out here at once. This is news in which I cannot keep from my friends," Mickey ordered at once. Minnie and Roxas nodded in unison, and ran off at once to tell the people to meet in the gardens. Mickey honestly was not sure HOW he should deliver the news to his friends. He sat in silence as he looked up at the sky.

"If only Yen Sid could give me some wise words of advice..." he said as a single tear formed. Suddenly, as if the mighty forces above could hear him, a human appeared to Mickey with a smile.

"Oh, dearest Mickey. You must tell these people the truth, and don't try to sugarcoat it. Your friends will be there for you to lean on, so have no fear..." Mickey looked up at the man to see his face. The man smiled before another breeze blew, dispersing the man into thousands of leaves. Mickey smiled, for he knew what had just happened.

"Thank you, Yen Sid." At this time, his peers started to enter the gardens, conversing with one another as to what could possibly be troubling the king so much.

"Gawrsh, what seems to be the matter, Mickey?" Goofy asked with the sincerest tone. Others started asking him questions as well, in which he silenced them before clearing his throat.

"My fellow peers, I have horrible news..." and with that, he began to tell them everything...

~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~H~E~A~R~T~S~

Where am I? Why am I here? What are you doing to me? All I feel is emptiness. And pain, lots of pain. Why am I alone?

The poor spirit wandered through an endless room of darkness that seemed to never end.

Where is everyone? Is this really how it has to end? I miss the beauty of the living.

A voice brakes through the silence.

_Poor lost spirit. As he tries to search for light._

_But here, darkness is all there is, has been, and will be._

_These chains of fear keep you from flight._

_Break through these chains to become free._

_The solution may not be easy to obtain,_

_but persevere, and through trials your answer will be clear._

_So searching you must sustain,_

_with each step the solution and you grow near..._

Who are you? What does this all mean? If there is only darkness, where does one find light? This is too much for me to comprehend. Why is the answer never easy to obtain? Why is everything taken from me so soon?

The poor spirit wanders through the darkness, deep in thought...

**What do you think? Comments are beneficial. If you don't tell me anything, then I have the right to assume either you hate it, or that I am doing a good job. CONCRIT IS WELCOME! Bye–bye for now! :D**


End file.
